La Petite Mort
by butterflywinter
Summary: O/S A nights drive, the backseat of a car. Leather, slightly cracked windows, and a couple pushing each other over the edge. LEMON AH


Disclaimer: SM owns these beautiful characters; I just wanted to mold them into sexual situations, no cockblocking here. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

One of the most erotic songs I have ever heard inspired this…If you can please play 'Passenger' by the Deftones featuring Maynard from Tool while reading this. It is sweat, hot breath, and overheated skin pressing together creating sex with song.

Roll the windows down, This cool night air is curious, Let the whole world look in, Who cares who sees what tonight, Roll these misty windows down to catch my breath again ~ Deftones ft. Maynard 'Passenger'

**~x~x~x~x~**

The engine hummed as my foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. Dark night surrounded us, just the way she liked. The road deserted and stretched, we flew to where I was first captivated by her song.

Blue and white dashboard lights lit her skin that tasted like summer rain and salt from the sea. Our hands were clasped together, fingers entwined. My thumb ran over her knuckles as I let her know that I was her admirer, I always would be.

"Edward?" Bella, my little tethered butterfly whispered.

I glanced over to her and lifted her hand to my lips for a sweet caress. "My beautiful one?"

Bella's face glowed for my term of endearment, she loved it, and it was true.

"Will you drive faster?"

I smirked and pushed down a little harder. Throwing the shifter into the highest gear, slamming down the clutch then the gas pedal I gave her what she wanted.

Bella shifted in her seat until her legs were tucked under her sideways. Her open palms pressed against the cool leather divider between our seats. I felt her hot breath crawl across my face, the tips of her lips skimmed across my flesh.

"I want to lose my breath when you fuck me," She whispered low and demanding.

My teeth captured her bottom lip making sure I always made good on my promises, I quickly let her meet my eyes. They held a vow.

Then I felt her teeth glide across my jaw, both my hands were now on the steering wheel. I was her prisoner, her abuse was craved. Her small trail of saliva seemed to sizzle on my skin. My whole body burned, she was the match.

I pulled off the main highway the tail end of my 1965 Pontiac GTO slightly fishtailed. My hand gripped the chrome shifter, my left foot slammed down on the clutch.

Bella lifted so her knees held her body up. Her hands started at her hair as her eyes seared me.

_Just a little further my frayed butterfly. She needed the purge I was her willing vessel._

Slowly her hands slithered down. She cupped her breasts and bowed her back.

_Give me a show, offer me all of you and I would consume._

My eyes peered through the glass and landed on our spot. Waves crashed against the cliffs edge. The darkest night, with the sliver of white lunar light. Stars were spread far and wide my girl would be matching their challenge tonight.

Parking the car and I turned off the rumbling ignition, I glanced over towards Bella. Her chest rose and fell viciously, small puffs of breath left her mouth, and anticipation shrouded her. She could already imagine my fingers as they sailed across her slick skin, my breath scorching and sharp matching my own frenzied forceful hips.

The windows were slightly rolled down, just enough for any bystander to catch our sounds.

_Let them observe, let them hear, have the entire world bear witness so they all know I love you._

Slowly Bella moved for me our eyes never once wavering in our moment of divine fervor.

"Are you scared?" she whispered, the seductress and her games.

"No," I breathed.

"Tell me what you want?" Her lips moved her spell forever binds me.

"I want to take your breath away," I stated honestly as I trailed my fingertips up her arm, over her back, across her neck and finally ensnaring her hair.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Her eyes flashed in challenge.

Gripping her hair harder I drew her to me our lips barely tasted each others.

"I want to make you forget everything that's around you except me," I promised my voice low. "You will even forget how to breathe."

Then I pulled away and harshly pulled on her hair making her neck arch in offering. Grazing her skin with my teeth I gave her a tease.

"I want your pretty eyes black, and your pretty pink lips swollen." I moved one hand down to her slit and slapped it mildly.

Bella jerked away then moaned seeking my hand.

Taking some skin between my teeth I pulled and ran my tongue along the caught flesh from her neck.

My hands started searching for her shirts hem. "Your pretty nipples will be bitten and bruised." I ripped the shirt up and away.

Pulling back I let my eyes roam over her, skin tinged pink. Black lace covered her breasts as they puckered underneath my gaze.

"Do you want some more?" Tongue ran from her chin to her collarbone.

"Give it all to me." Her hands gripped my biceps.

Dipping down my tongue moved slowly with a curl as I tasted leaving my trail of wet scent. One hand glided down to her backside and cupped. We both moaned in unison as I guided her with towards the backseat.

She sank down to my jean covered thighs, her bare back pressing against the back of my seat. Taking my teeth I bit into the lace and lowered one cup. An engorged nipple with the shade of crimson greeted me. Not once removing my mouth from her I tugged her nipple between my lips.

My hips sharply lifted to meat her warm damp jeans.

Lifting my gaze to take her in I let a slow grin spread seeing her so wonton.

Her eyes meet mine, she was afraid. She was terrified of hurting me in a rush of release that she loses herself.

Both of my hands reach up to hold her in my hands, that delicate beautiful face.

"Give it all to me Bella, don't be scared. I know…" I pulled her to me and kissed her eyelids that fluttered close. "Close your eyes and forget how to breathe," I kissed her ears. "Listen for me," I kissed her cheeks. "I won't let you drown," I kissed her lips. "I'm right here."

Bella nodded and started pressing herself against me.

Bella dragged her nails down my chest to grab the hem of my shirt. She yanked it up over my head.

The chain she bought me hung loosely from my neck. Her fingers traced it all around my bare chest.

"I love you," Bella whispered and leaned forward to capture my lips.

My rough hands calloused and used ran down her back. Harsh fingertips and silk skin. She was my little moonlit sonata.

Gripping the bra clasp, I tugged to release her. Letting my fingers trail, I left a trail of raised flesh in my wake. Lifting the black straps from her freckled shoulders my lips fell to kiss each one.

My chrome belt buckle clanked as I felt Bella's fingers undo her obstruction. My hands dipped down into the back of her jeans to grip her soon to be uncovered flesh.

Running my fingers along her jeans edge, I was met by her button and zipper. Quickly flicking her button open and yanking down her zipper, she moaned in approval.

Both of our breaths were heavy saturating the interior windows with condensation.

My open palm flat against her chest as my other held her back between her shoulder blades I turned us to lay her down onto her back. She complied and fell easily with me. I grinned at her as I grabbed her jeans around her hips.

Removing the offensive article of clothing my fingertips brushed my little beauty's thighs, down to her knees, over her calves, and finally her toes. Her matching lacy black panties were now in my curled fist, her eyes flashed to mine as I yanked.

The tearing of fabric and our moans filled the air. I left a little red mark that I immediately remedied. My tongue met the skin that had just been assaulted.

My chain scraped against her skin in time with my tongue. Coarse chest hair rubbed with heated friction as my chest met her naked legs. Taking Bella's bare feet into my hands, I pulled back from her hips. Looking down upon her as I leaned up on my knees I saw my utter perfection.

My jeans were unbuckled and unbuttoned all the way down. My black boxer briefs hid nothing. I let my fingertips run down and back up from her toes to her mid calves as I let her feel me and my cherished touch.

She was open as I took her in. We didn't come out here to make love, we came out so we could invade, ravage, and damage. Make each other black and blue. Cause pain, and desecrate.

Stopping my fingers from their caresses I curled them around her calves and yanked her to me. She gave a startled cry, exactly what I wanted.

Falling down on top of her our eyes locked as our chests pressed.

"Take me in your mouth Bella," I demanded and removed myself from my jeans and briefs.

Crawling forward I straddled her shoulders. Our eyes never wavered as she guided my length into her mouth. A flick of her tongue and she enveloped me. I let one hand fall behind me and grasp her nipple between my fingers.

Taking my other hand I fanned my fingers over her head.

"Swallow every fucking part of me," I warned and shifted my hips. Her pink lips moved back and forth. Tongue sought out ridges and dips; she tasted every part of me and craved it.

She followed my demand and swallowed me whole, her jaw relaxed as my hips moved into her head that she tilted up. Her hands suddenly wrapped around the backs of my thighs as she ran them up and down.

"You like that don't you, Bella. My dick invading that sweet mouth, the same mouth that you whisper sweet nothings with."

She hummed in agreement.

Yanking on her nipple harshly and thrusting into her sharply at the same time, she slightly gagged making me grin.

"Don't be causing a mess on my seats, Bella. Is your candy dripping?" I crooned and grunted.

Her hands moved to my backside and pushed me hard into her. My tip brushed along the back of her throat, her jaw was probably sore by now. Fisting her hair into my hand I yanked back causing her to cry out and release me.

Saliva was glistening from my shaft to her chest.

My dick popped out and rested along her chin. My lips curled to one side as I pulled on her hair while she shifted back.

"Good girl," I cooed to her.

I was still straddling her but now it was her waist, my hand still fisted her hair the other was now searching out her slit. My fingers made contact and she was swollen and soaked. Clamping my teeth down on my bottom lip, I quickly slapped her again making her cry out and buck up.

Her eyes flashed to mine with nothing but approval, she loved the cruel side of this as much as I did. Her hands rested on my spread thighs. Waiting and wondering in silence.

Taking the hand that was in her hair I brought her up to bow back. My other hand was gliding through her wet folds, the sound of her arousal mixed with our panting breath.

"You want more?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Fuck you."

I smirked at her, naughty girl.

"Such a dirty mouth," I said with a slight raised eyebrow.

Her lips lifted into a snarl, right before I dove two fingers in. She screamed at the unexpected invasion.

"Fuck me, huh?" I asked as my fingers shoved higher and harder up into her. "Spread your fucking candy," I commanded and slid my fingers out a moved further down. I coiled my fingers around the back of her thighs as her hands parted her lisp for me.

I lifted her to my mouth and let my flat tongue take one generous lick.

My knees were bent onto the leather and spread open to support me as I dove into her sweet nectar. It was a vicious attack, with cruel teeth, a sadistic tongue, and violent lips. Her hips pushed up and down brutally to meet me on my mission.

Her firm pink bud was exposed from beneath its hood as I ravaged it with a pull of my teeth and lapping of my tongue.

My breath was hot and quick against her heat. I was losing control, I needed my release and I needed to have her surrounding me as it was pursued.

I jerked back and didn't bother with wiping off my mouth. I quickly stretched above her gathering her hands into mine and holding them up against the door.

My lips crashed into her, we were soon to be joined in every way. My tongue pushed passed her lips and hers met mine as we tasted her on each others breath.

Her legs spread and bent, my dick aligned. With no warning I forced my way in. We stopped kissing for that moment, no sound but our loud breath and soaking wet skin meeting quickly was heard.

"Ahhh, Edward…fuck…yes," Bella said against my lips.

We weren't kissing, but our lips lingered.

The car rolled and rocked with my every animalistic push.

My chain swayed as Bella threw her head to the side to bite my arm.

"Fuck, yes Bell that's it…make me fucking ache," I pleaded. We both needed this. Bullshit constantly surrounded us in this fucked up world, this was our moment to fucking soar.

I pulled back a little so I was hunched over and met her eyes. She pushed up onto her elbows as I pulled out quickly; she flipped over and brought her legs together.

I gripped her hands and brought them to her cheeks. "Keep them spread, don't fucking…" I practically sobbed.

"Fuck Edward," she sobbed back to me as I straddled her.

We promised to try this tonight.

Still hunched over I guided myself into her candy and released a shuddering breath.

_This was strolling through my gates of heaven. She makes it all go away, every fucking heinous thing._

I laid one flat palm down by her face that she quickly kissed as the other hand went to where we were joined. Gathering some of Bella's arousal on my fingers I pulled them up to her small untouched hole.

My eyes saw her ready and waiting. Trailing one finger over and over the hole I gently pushed and felt her tense.

I kept my rocking slow and steady inside of her.

"Relax, beautiful girl, feel this, it's just me," I whispered soothingly to her.

She let her chest rise and fall a few times before she blew out a long breath and released her tension.

"It's alright, please keep going," she begged and pushed a little into my finger.

"Anything you want beautiful girl, this night is ours," I promised and pushed in a little farther until it was to my knuckle.

I kept my finger still as I picked up my thrusts.

Then slowly I pulled my finger back and pushed back in.

"Fuck Edward," Bella breathed.

"Feel good?" I questioned wondering if I could add another finger.

She nodded and pushed back into me for confirmation.

I could feel myself move in between her thin walls. It was fucking intense.

I felt like a man conquering an unknown land which in a way I was.

"I'm going to add another finger okay?"

She pushed back again for the go ahead and I pushed in another finger.

I began thrusting my cock in time with my fingers and I let my eyes stay where we were joined in so many ways.

"Fuck Bella that's beautiful," I said in awe.

Picking up my speed and power, my hips snapped back and forth making the leather seat below us creak.

I pulled out my fingers, then my cock and gripped her arms.

"Lay on your back Bella," I ordered.

She followed my order and spread her legs for me once again.

I crawled towards her and sat back letting my head hit the roof of the car. I pulled her towards me.

"Let's try something okay."

She nodded always so trusting.

Fisting my cock I pumped a few times, then grabbed it to collect her arousal. I let it brush against her clit making her moan and buck into me. Bringing it down to her tight new hole, I dropped my hand from it and let my hands play with her candy.

Our eyes locked as I slowly pushed in, she sucked in a quick lungful of air. Taking my fingers I thumbed her clit as I finger fucked her. Pushing in a little farther the tip slipped all the way in. We both closed our eyes and grunted.

Opening my eyes again I noticed hers were still closed so I let mine fall to where we were connected. I sucked in a lungful of air myself and pushed in farther, fuck this was beyond intimate.

I finally was seated inside of her. My fingers continued their ministrations.

Then I pulled back out, this was what we needed. Her pain, my pain caused us to fall together in a moment that was ours.

I pushed back in and let my whole body fucking celebrate. Bella immediately tensed and cried out. I quickly moved one hand to her chest to lay open for her breathing.

She stopped breathing while she fell.

"Yes beautiful girl, fucking yes," I spoke to her then gripped her neck.

"You feel that, you feel me," I sobbed as I heard her suck in a breath. I felt her throat rise and it was my miracle.

She did what she always did when she was still in her release of this magnitude. She clawed at my arm gripping her neck and made me bleed. She lost herself.

I never stopped my pumping, I began getting violent with them making her scream in pain I am sure, but right now I didn't care, I couldn't.

She felt so right under me giving me something new, it was momentous.

"Edward it hurts, it fucking hurts," she screamed as I still pounded into her.

I felt it, her pain, I was in pain too.

"I know Bella," I growled as I felt my stomach burn.

Then my release rushed through me unexpectedly. I felt myself blackout just like Bella.

When I came to I was slumped over Bella who was stroking my back and humming.

I groaned and pulled back to look at her.

She had tears running down her cheeks as she met my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still inside of her, I pulled out slowly keeping my eyes on her face.

Her wince wasn't unnoticed by me.

"Bella…shit…are you okay?" I asked again slightly panicked.

She gave a small laugh and wiped her face. "Perfect," she whispered.

She reached out for me and cupped my face.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Cullen."

I gave her a grin and leaned forward to capture her lips.

"How long have we been married?" I teased.

She laughed and slapped my arm.

"Five years you silly man."

"You do realize that we are also celebrating another anniversary right?"

She gave me a confused look and slightly cocked her head to the side.

"What's that?"

"It has been six years since I brought you here to take advantage of you after Prom," I said as I wiggled by eyebrows like a lecherous old man.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I love you," I whispered and pounced on top of her.

She was my summertime sun, my winters warm comfort, autumns spiced air, and springs fresh bloom.

**~x~x~x~x~ **

That was my first true lemon. *hides face behind hands* Sorry not much of a plot…

Tell me what you think, please.

Thank you for reading.

The title means "The little death" it is a metaphore for orgasm in the beautiful French language.


End file.
